A Pessimistic Optimistic New Years Eve
by fibi3
Summary: “An Optimist stays up to see the new year in. A Pessimist waits to make sure the old ones leaves”. One is a pessimist, and one is an optimist, but they seem to fit perfectly. A little one-shot about Troy and Sharpays thoughts about how they came together.


**Pessimistic Optimist**

**

* * *

**"An Optimist stays up to see the new year in. A Pessimist waits to make sure the old ones leaves"

**Bill Vaghn**

**

* * *

Pessimist: **A Person who habitually sees or anticipates the worst or is disposed to be gloomy.

* * *

**Optimist: **A Person who holds the belief or the doctrine of optimism.

* * *

**Optimism: **a disposition or tendency to look on the more favourable side of events or conditions and to expect the most favourable outcome.

* * *

**Pessimist Synonyms:** Worrywart, doomsayer, complainer, cynic, killjoy, sourpuss, worrier.

* * *

**Optimist Synonyms: **Confident, Enthusiastic, euphoric, happy, hopeful, idealistic, promising.

* * *

**Personal Yearbook Statement**

_Describe Yourself in One Word._

Oh, gosh… which word would describe me perfectly…

Complainer? No, well, yes, but.. no.

Killjoy.. naa, well, sometimes.

Worrier, but isn't everyone sometimes?

Oo, Cynic. Yeah, that's it. Ahh, well, maybe not, it's a bit harsh.

Oh, I have it, its perfect… Pessimist.

* * *

**Personal Yearbook Statement**

_Describe Yourself in One Word._

Bright, tick.

Cheerful, check.

Enthusiastic.. always.

Hopeful, but who isn't?

Happy. Most of the time.

Upbeat.. well, it shows through my music.

Euphoric. When things are perfect, which I find is more often than not.

They're all right, how do I show that?

Oh, perfect. Optimist.

* * *

Sharpay Evans is a Pessimist.

* * *

Troy Bolton is an Optimist.

* * *

Troy Bolton.

God, he is so amazingly hot. He's just so.. so charming, yes, charming.

He's like Prince Charming. The looks, the personality… the popularity. He has it all, well.. except his princess.

Maybe he would go for me. No, why am I even thinking that. Why would he go for Ice Queen Evans. Even if I _was_ nice to him, he still wouldn't go for me.. I'm not his type. Well, he did date Carlie, and Jess and Kim, Nikki and Bec.. and they all have blonde hair.. and brow eyes.

But they were all cheerleaders. No, I will not think i'm his type. I will not get my hopes up just so they can get shot back down again.

And besides, the school wouldn't be able to handle us being together.. and hes not my type anyway.

Oh, who am I kidding, _offcourse_ he's my type.

* * *

Sharpay Evans.

What a goddess right there. She is just so pretty, so beautiful. Id be lying if I said I wasn't physically attracted to her.

But she is more than just a pretty face. I always try to get her angry, aside from looking adorably cute, she always manages to come back at me with a witty, and most likely a sarcastic remark, which always makes me laugh.

And it shows her intelligence, as her remarks are quite true and only someone smart would be able to think of them. I just cant help it, everything she says is honestly true, or totally exaggerated, its humorous.

I'm not whipped, per say, i'm just.. head over nikes for her.

* * *

Oh my god.

He asked me out.

Troy Bolton actually asked me – Sharpay 'Ice Queen' Evans - out.

And I said yes, which is a bigger shock to me than him asking me out. I mean, sure, I like him.. a lot, even more now that I've gotten to know him better.

We started hanging out after musical practise, which then became after school days without musical practise, which then became weekends, and then went to ditching parties to hangout at his house with just him and me.

We have had so many laughs and fun times, and I feel like I've known him my whole life – even though technically.. I have. I think its safe to say he is my best friend, and now my boyfriend!

But why did I say yes? I mean.. normally I would have said no to save myself the heartache; to stop it before it started. But.. I thought, if I've been ditching all these parties, and spending my afternoons and weekends just hanging out with him, then obviously, he has been too.

So even if he doesn't like me like I like him, he has to like me a little, cause he's willing spending time with me.

Oh god.. he's turning me into an optimist.

* * *

Oh my god.

I actually asked her out, and she actually said yes!

Sharpay Evans is my girlfriend. I cant believe she said yes. I wasn't sure if she would say yes or not, or if she even likes me like that.

I mean, we have been hanging out a lot lately, so she had to like me even just a little, but I didn't know it was like that! I am so happy.

I don't know whats different about our relationship, but for the first time I was actually nervous about asking her out. Maybe its because I really like her, as in how much I like her is a whole lot deeper than any other girl I've ever dated.

Or, maybe its because I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling her I like her.

Oh god, she's turning me into a pessimist.

* * *

"Troy?"

"Yeah babe"

"how long?"

"about half an hour"

"good"

"Payday?"

"yeah Troyboy"

"What are you feeling right now? Name every emotion"

"Love, relief, happy.. no, overjoyed, um.. love.."

"you already said that one"

"oh, well.. umm, relief"

"yeah, that one too"

"oh, okay. Well, that's it then. What about you?"

"happy, love, excited, a tad hungry"

"babe, that's not an emotion, it's a feeling"

"whatever, i'm feeling it, so I said it"

"okay, okay. Continue"

"sad, a little, um confused by why you said relief.. why did you say relief?"

"cause you asked me what I was feeling"

"you're a funny one aren't you"

"I like to think so"

"No, I meant.. why are you feeling relieved?"

"well, mostly, cause the years nearly over"

"so, you cant wait till next year? Pay, that's not relief"

"no, no.. troy. I mean, like.. i'm more excited about this year being over than next year beginning"

"why?"

"i'm a pessimist troy, I cant help it"

"yeah, I've gathered that"

"well, so you should have.. you've been my boyfriend for nine months"

"nine months and 10 days actually"

"I swear, sometimes I think you're a girl trapped inside a guys body"

"I love you too"

"but seriously"

"way to punch me in the stomach"

"butt.."

"emotionally pay"

"oh"

"sometimes I wonder why your hair isn't naturally blonde"

"…."

"sorry"

"…."

"Pay?"

"…."

"PAY"

"ahahahhahahahaha, I cant hold it anymore"

"so your not actually angry?"

"eh, na"

"good, cause the countdowns about to start"

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.."

"I love you pay"

"I love you too troy"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Thankgod"

"WOOOO!"

"oh my god, your such a child sometimes"

"What, it's the optimist in me"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

* * *


End file.
